


Stay Home Today

by SaraJaye



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fade to black sex, Fluff, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: If Cory had his way, she wouldn't go to work and they'd spend the whole day in bed together. Topanga wishes she could agree to that.
Relationships: Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Kudos: 11





	Stay Home Today

**Author's Note:**

> Original date completed: December 30th, 2012

It's seven in the morning, her alarm's just gone off and the only thing stopping Topanga from getting out of bed was the arm thrown across her waist.

"Cory, let go. I have to get to the shower," she mumbles, but he only tightens his hold.

"No you don't," he says. "You gotta stay in bed with me. All mornin'."

"Honey, I have to go to _work._ "

"I don't believe in work." Just like he didn't believe in Pittsburgh that time they were in high school, though this time she wonders if he's just kidding. She _hopes_ he is. Cory's outgrown a bit of the crazy he had back in college, but he's still Cory.

"I do, and _you_ have to go to school," she insists. Cory's New Year's resolution was to go for his teaching degree. Now that Topanga thinks about it, she's not surprised he's so clingy this morning...between her job and his studies, they don't have as much time together anymore.

Sometimes, she _does_ want to just say "screw it" and lie in bed with him all morning. Forget work, forget school, forget everything else. Just stay in bed all day...doing things. Cory seems to share her sentiment, as his hand's traveling up towards her chest...damn it, she wants to give in. But the firm needs her too badly for _that._

"Cory, let go."

"Stay home."

"We can't. You know we can't."

"It's just one day. They can do without us for just one day." He's kissing her neck, and she's doing everything she can not to moan. She tugs at his arm, trying to disengage from his hold.

"I'm going to take a shower, and you should too. I promise, we'll do something really romantic tonight," she says. That seems to do the trick; Cory's always easy to win over with promises. But just as she's about to get out of bed, the phone rings. It's her boss, the office is closed due to a power issue. Then Cory's school calls and _they're_ closed.

"Well." He smirks. "Looks like the weather doesn't believe in work either."

And as he pulls her back down under the covers with him, Topanga is secretly glad.


End file.
